


A Quick One

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [20]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Defeat Snatched from the Jaws of Victory, Gen, wait what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: "I hope you have a speech prepared."Kougaiji finally has the upper hand.





	A Quick One

With a roar, Kougaiji threw Sanzo down, and the banishing gun clattered from his hand and skidded across the dust. Sanzo tumbled, ass over teakettle onto the flats, but Kougaiji pinned him down by the shoulders and under his thighs. Sanzo grunted at the impact, but managed to turn and affix a glare at him.

“You release me now, or–”

“No!” Kougaiji bared his teeth, daring Sanzo to say another word and risk him tearing his throat out. “I finally have you where I want you, and I’m going to take what’s mine!”

Sanzo craned his neck back around and fixed Kougaiji with a tired glare. “Fine, then. Good for you. I hope you have a speech prepared.”

Kougaiji was about to snatch the sutra, when Sanzo added, “and I hope it’s a quick one.”

Just then, Kougaiji got toppled by an impact to the back, and found Sha Gojyo had been flung on top of him and now sprawled over him, groaning.

“Sorry, Kou!” Doku yelled from behind him, as Gojyo, half-conscious, groaned in pain.

“Yeah, sorry for interrupting your make-out session…”

Kougaiji roared in anger as Sanzo dusted himself off and picked up his gun. Then, he turned it on Gojyo. “You really need to learn when to shut up!”

Gojyo weakly put his hands up, but Kougaiji felt him settled his weight on him. “And you need to learn when to say ‘thanks for the save,’ Sanzo- _chama_.”

Kougaiji just closed his eyes and shut his mouth tight to avoid eating any more dirt as Sanzo and Gojyo began to argue, wishing Dokugakuji would just come to his rescue already…


End file.
